Red vs Blue vs Vampire
by Savage1303
Summary: In this crossover, Church is being forced to be part of a transfer program to Yokai Academy. What adventures await him and who else is along for the ride? Find out in Red vs Blue vs Vampire! Inspired by a challenge by Wyvernsaurus. (On hiatus for a while.)


Red vs. Blue vs. Vampire Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own RvB or R/V. They are owned by their respected owners.

Church was waiting at a bus stop for his ride to yōkai academy. He had messy black hair with a small beard.

**FLASHBACK**

_Church was having a normal day of being annoyed by his friends and beat up by Tex when he got called to meet the Counselor. When he got to the office he was told to sit and wait. He sat for ten minute before being told to go in. He sat in a chair across from him._

_"Hello Leonard, may I call you Leonard?"_

_"God I hate that name just call me Church."_

_"Well Church, you're here today because you were selected to be a participant in our schools new transfer program."_

_"Transfer? To where?"_

_"We were contacted by the head master of yōkai academy if we wanted join a Transfer program with their school and the Director accepted the offer."_

_"So Do I get a choice?"_

_"No you do not. You leave tomorrow and will find everything you need in your room. There will be no arguing here is that clear?__**" **__A new voice said. Church turned and saw the Director himself. He stood up and said a reluctant yes sir._

_When he got home he saw a green jacket and tan pants with a red tie with a note that has yōkai academy school uniform written on it. 'I have to wear this? This sucks.' He liked his current uniform, his cobalt blue mark 6 armor, and sighed and went to bed._

**END FLASH BACK**

"This is bullshit! The bus is thirty minutes late!" Church yells out to himself. It not like he wanted to go but at the same time he could use a break from all the stuff his other school offered. 'At least there won't be any Caboose in the near future' Church thought to himself to improve his mood. Thirty minutes after that a green bus rolls to a stop. When it opens up, Church lets his anger out.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN! YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE!"

"_Sorry about that_" the Bus Driver Replied "_There was an unexpected stop I had to do first_." 'God this guy is creepy' Church thought as the man talked.

"Fine, let's just get going." Church said as he got on the bus. As he goes to the back he noticed another person on the bus. The boy had similar length hair but brown and had it less messy. He sat down next to him scaring the boy.

"AHH!"

"Jesus Christ man you scared the crap out me!" Church told the boy as the sudden shout caught him off guard.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone else to get on the bus. I was day dreaming and didn't even notice that we stopped." The boy apologized.

"It's ok. I'm Church by the way."

"That's a weird name." the boy points out.

"It's my last name. I just hate my first name." Church answered

"What's your first name?"

"Leonard."

"Oh, I'm Tsukune Aono" Tsukune said. They sit in silence for a while.

"So you're going to yōkai academy right?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, I'll be a first year student." Church answered his question.

"Really? Me to!" Church and Tsukune talked Intel the bus stopped and they got off.

"What the hell?" church said to himself. He looked at Tsukune who looked just as shocked.

"_You two should prepare yourselves. Yōkai academy is one scary ass school_." The bus driver said as he closed the doors to the bus and drove away leaving the two boys at the stop.

"What did he mean by that?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know but man that guy is creepy. Hope the school is more normal." Church replied not knowing how wrong he was. The duo walked down a path after seeing a creepy looking building and assumed that was the school. As they walked they heard weird noises and eyes watching from the shadows. One was louder than the rest. They both were startled and looked up.

"Just me, a bat. Wee!" the bat said as it flew past them.

"What the fu" Church was about to finish when a bike hit Tsukune, sending him and the rider of the bike into a tree. "Son of a Bitch!" Church yelled out the line everyone said when something went wrong back at his old school. Tsukune was getting up from the crash.

"Man that hurt, what happened." As he was getting up he want to use the ground for support and felt something soft and warm.

"Ahh!" a voice moaned. Tsukune looked up and saw the cutest girl he had ever seen. She had waist long pink hair and emerald-green eyes that complemented each other surprisingly well and was wearing the girl's version of the school uniform.

"I'm sorry, I just got dizzy from my anemia." The girl said apologizing for hitting the boy. Tsukune just started at her thinking how beautiful she was. "Aw, you're bleeding." She pulled out a tissue and Tsukune noticed a cut on his cheek. She got a little too close for comfort and started to clean the blood of his cheek when she started to act strange(er).

"That smell… I shouldn't…" she mumbled to herself. ' what is she talking about' Tsukune thought as he saw Church walking over but then the girl grabbed his face and said "I'm sorry, I can't help myself because.. I'm a vampire!" and bit his neck. Church saw this and panicked.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" He yelled at them. This caused the girl to notice what she was doing and stopped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She apologized.

"You bit me!" Tsukune shouted. He looked at the place she bit him and he noticed that there was almost no mark.

"Hey, are you two going to yōkai academy to?" The girl asked the boys as Church helped Tsukune up.

"Yeah, were both first year students." Church answered

"Really? This is my first year to." She said in a happy tone.

"Huh. What are the odds?" Tsukune asked in a light voice While Church thought he heard something behind them and wasn't really paying attention.

"I have to ask… what do guys you think of vampires." She nervously asked

'She's joking, she has to be' Tsukune thought to himself.

"Their fine by me. I don't have any problems with vampires." Tsukune said

"Really? That makes me happy. How about you?" She asked Church

"Yeah, vampire, whatever." He replied as he wasn't really paying her attention before. He turned around and a good look at her face. 'She's kind of cute' he thought 'Better net let Tex hear me call another girl cute, she would probably kill me!'

The unnamed girls assumed that he didn't have any problems with vampires and hugged both of them shocking the duo.

"Dude, why is your girlfriend hugging us?" Church asked causing both Tsukune and the girl to blush and stop hugging.

"We just met each other!" they both said slightly embarrassed

"Sorry, I just assumed because she kissed your neck and here I was about to call you lucky for having a cute girlfriend." Church mocked them

"But I thought you had a girlfriend." Tsukune said to change the topic but then notice someone approaching them from Church's blind side.

"You do? I bet she's sweet." The girl said

"Fuck that man, she's a total bitch and doesn't act like a girl at all." He told them. The girl now notices the person behind Church.

"Does she have short red hair, about your height and have an angry look like this?" The pink haired girl makes an angry face.

"Yeah, why… She's right behind me isn't she?" Church asked with fear in his voice. The two nod and Church gets ready for what's about to happen.

"In case I don't get a chance to say it, ow." The figure quickly hits Church in the back of the head hard. "OW!"

"Asshole" the figure said.

"Why did you hit me just hard enough so it wouldn't knock me out Tex?" Church asked rubbing the spot that got hit.

"Two reasons. One, it's more painful and two we still need to get to school and I'm not going to carry your body to class." He turned around to notice she was wearing the school jacket and pants instead of a skirt.

"Wait, when did you enroll?"

"The same time you did but you we to focus on not being near Caboose and ways for him not to find out where you were going to, which you did a bad job at."

"But you weren't on the bus." Church pointed out

"I arrived here thirty minutes before you guys did. Anyway who are your friends?" Tex asked.

"I'm Tsukune Aono."

"And I'm Moka Akashiya" the now named girl said. "Let's all be friends!" she said happily.

"Ok!"

"Sure."

"Whatever."

**A/N - Try to guess who said which line**

"Wonderful! I was so worried because I don't know anyone here. Let's all met up after class!" before anyone could say anything Moka was riding her bike to the school.

"What's wrong with her?" Tex asks

"I don't know but she thinks she's a vampire." Church replied. Tsukune was about to comment when he noticed the time.

"Were going to be late if we don't hurry!" He yells out to the two

"You go on ahead. We need to see the headmaster first." Tex told the boy

"OK." He replied and ran towards the school.

"Why do we have to go to see the headmaster?"

"We just transferred here idiot."

"Oh, let's get going then."

After they meet with the headmaster the only thing Church could think was the fact there was someone creepier then the bus driver. They got their class schedule and went to home room. When they got there they saw Tsukune and Church sat in front of him with Tex in front of him.

"Hey, how was your meeting with the headmaster?" Tsukune asked Church.

"The one thing worth mentioning is that he's creepier than the bus driver." Church answered.

"I didn't think that was possible!" He said shock.

"Hey quite down the teacher is about to talk." Tex told them with killing intent in her voice and they quickly stopped talking.

"Hello class I'm your teacher Shizuka Nekonome and before we get started you may have noticed all the empty desks" 'Now that she mentions it, there are a lot of empty desks' Tex thought. "That's because this year we have a transfer program with another school! Let's introduce the first two so far!" 'What does she mean so far' Tex thought while Church was thinking something else. 'Don't let Caboose come here, don't let Caboose come here, don't let Caboose come here, DON"T LET CABOOSE COME HERE!' Tex stood up from her desk and introduced her self

"Hey I'm Tex." She said in a 'If you mess with me you'll be on your knees for sure mother fucker' tone of voice. Some of the other students started to whisper among themselves.

"Tex? That's a weird name."

"Man she's scary!"

"I think she's kind of cute."

"I bet I could kick her ass easily!"

"Why is she wearying pants instead if a skirt?"

Tex gave them all a death glares and they stopped talking. Then church started to stand up to introduce his self.

"Hey, I'm Church." He told them in a mono tone 'I don't care" voice. Again the students started talking.

"He has a weird name to."

"He looks cute."

"He looks weak."

"Yeah, not much of a challenge is going to come from him."

"His facial hair looks cool."

Church sat down quickly so the teacher could continue on.

"No that introductions are out-of-the-way lets continuo! As you all know yōkai academy is a school for monsters!"

'Sure, sure, monsters…..' Tsukune thought.

'We all knew that… wait what did she just say' Church that.

'Well that would explain a few things' Thought Tex

"This school main goal is to get monsters to co-exist with humans" 'what is she taking about!' Tsukune was starting to panic and so was Church 'What the hell is going on! I know I'm a ghost but monsters aren't real!' will Tex stayed calm the entire time. 'Monsters uh, I could take all of them on' Tex was kind of exited for a decant fight. "And now on to the rules, rule number one, Always stay in human form, number to never show your monster identity to another student, Make sure to follow them."

"A bunch of stupid rules." A voice said called out.

"Mmm let's see… Oh, Saizou Komiya" Nekonome said after looking through her student book.

"Why not eat any humans we meet? That's what I would do." Saizou stated. 'He has to be joking' Tsukune was in full panic mode now and Church wasn't too far behind. 'What is this guy's deal? They can't be monster' while Tex was thinking about kicking his ass.

"That won't happen because all the teachers and students are monsters so there are no real humans here. There is a barrier around the school to keep humans out and even if a human does get through they would be killed or something." This caused Church and Tsukune to panic even more while it shocked Tex.

"You can say that but I swear I've smelt a human this whole time." Saizou claimed which cause Church and Tsukune to make a nervous jump. Tex looks at them and wonders how they haven't been noticed by anyone. Just then the door opened up and Moka walks into the room

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized

"Don't worry it's alright. Go ahead introduce yourself."

"Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya." All the students even the girls were praising her for her looks. Moka looks and sees her three friends near the back corner and hugs Tsukune, Church, and Tex into a group hug.

"It's you guys! I'm so happy were all in the same class!"

"Moka, your drawing attention to all of us!" Tsukune screamed

"Yeah let go of me." Church said annoyed but she still didn't stop.

"_If you don't let go, I'm going to snap your arm_." Tex threatened which worked because she stopped hugging them and went to the desk behind Tsukune. While Moka didn't notice the stares the others did with Tsukune and church getting nervous and Tex didn't care.

After the bell went Moka dragged the two boys down the hallway with Tex right next to her. Every student they walked by looked at the two jealous with the two boys in thought. 'This can't be true, a school for monsters, that makes no sense' they both thought. They continued down the hall to a vending machine. Moka got a Tomato juice, Tsukune got a can of coffee, while Church and Tex got some Cola's. Tsukune and Moka both reach for their drinks at the same time which cause him to pull his hand back. She just stood there and then said.

"You're silly." And gave him a shove into the wall leaving a mark. 'She's strong' the other three thought. After they get their drinks they sit on a nearby bench. They all just sat there for a while thinking as other students walk by. 'Are all of the other students really monster? Even Moka, Tex, and Church?'. 'So I guess Moka really is a vampire but is Tsukune a monster?' Church thought but Tex figured that he was human based on his reaction from earlier. Moka is the first to finish her drink.

"This is fun. I'm going to get another tomato juice, does anyone want anything?" the vampire asked with three unison no's. "Ok then I'll be right back then." She than left to get her drink.

"So Tsukune you're a human right?" Tex asked which caught both boys off guard causing them to spit the drinks they started to drink. "Don't worry me and jackass over here are human as well."

"Really?" Tsukune asked shocked "But how did you figure it out?"

"You and Church were both acting like babies when the teacher said this is a school for monsters. I don't know how everyone missed it."

"So you knew and didn't bring it up before?" Church asked

"Moka is a vampire remember?"

"Right, sorry." Church apologized

Just as she finished Moka come back and started up another conversation when Saizou showed up.

"Hey Moka, what are you doing with these three weaklings?" He said then when to grab Tsukune but had wrist gripped by what felt like a vice grip.

"_What did you call me_?" Tex asked in an angry tone. Saizou was thinking of showing the girl her place but he thought there were too many people nearby. Moka then decided to stop the violence.

"Sorry but were having fun right now so please leave." Before anyone can say anything, Moka is pushing the three down the hall. 'You will be mine Moka' Saizou thought as the group was pushed down the hall. Sometime passes and they are on the roof. "That was pretty scary uh?"

"I could have kicked his ass." Tex claimed

"Hey, what kind of monsters are you guys anyways?" the three look at each other unsure of what to say. "Wait were not supposed to tell each other that so never mind." The three humans were relived she dropped the question.

"You said you're a vampire right so why don't you look like one." Tsukune said

"Well not now but if this Rosario gets token off I would become powerful and scary vampire."

"So it acts as a limiter then." Tex deducted.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure you would still be the same Moka if you take it off." Tsukune said with Church nodding in agreement.

"I knew you guys would understand!"She screams in joy and locks them all in a hug. "You're all my first friends and you were the first person I sucked blood from Tsukune. 'Man she looks so cute! It's hard to believe she's a vampire.' Tsukune thought while Church and Tex were both annoyed by the frequent hugging. The group makes their way towards the dorms when Saizou appears again from behind some trees.

"Hey again Moka, why don't you ditch these losers and come join me for some real fun."

"No I like to hang out with nice people." 'Then why is Tex here' Church thought

"Then I'll use **FORCE!"** Saizou yelled as he transformed. Tex still wasn't impressed.

"Don't worry guys I got this." Tex said as she started to walk up to him. 'Is she crazy?!' Moka and Tsukune thought, while Church was thinking how fucked he was.

"Don't worry Tex we'll cover you… from back there." Church said as the three non fighters we backing away. Tsukune look back at the fight and noticed Tex was winning! 'But she's human'. Before he turned around he tripped on a rock and Moka tried to catch him but instead he grabbed her Rosario yanking it off. The three a looked surprised by this event. As Moka started her transformation, Tex and Saizou stop fighting to look at what was happening. Moka was surrounded by a dark energy before revealing her true form. They were quick to notice the changes. Her pink hair turned silver, her eyes became red with cat-like slits, her fangs got sharper and longer, and her breasts and ass also got bigger as well. This new Moka stared at Saizou.

"**She's just looking at me and my body is shaking! Is this the power of an S-Class monster**?!" Saizou had fear in his voice. "**It doesn't matter, if I win I'll be respected and feared around school so DIE!**" he said has he forgot about Tex and lounged at the vampire.

"**You think a low-class monster like your self can beat a vampire? KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **She kicked him once and sent him flying and he was down for the count. 'God dammit, one Tex is enough to deal with… still better than one Caboose.''She's so strong, is that the same Moka?' Tsukune thought. As This Inner Moka was walking towards the two boys she was stopped by Tex.

"I didn't need your help." Tex coldly said.

"From what I saw you were having some troubles and it was also personal, low-level scum shouldn't try to mess with the strong." She replied with the first part annoying Tex. She continuo's to walk to Tsukune and Church and takes the Rosario from Tsukune and puts it on the chain then turns back to the pink haired version of herself. She falls into Tsukune's shoulder and weakly says

"Oh your bleeding" Tsukune notice a small cut from his fall. "It smells so good." Tsukune didn't understand right away but quickly caught on to what she meant.

"Wait a minuAAH!" He screamed as she bit his neck.

'So much for Normal.' Church thought.

. **A/N - And there is chapter one. I'm not an expert writer so reviews both negative and positive will help me out. If there is something you want to see Just send me a private message or add it to a review. I do have some characters I want to have appear but your ideas will help a lot. I'll try to update in a week or two so bye for now.**


End file.
